grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzai
}} Yuzai Cai'ohe (Yuu-zai Kai-oh-he) was an aether tool called the Shepherd. His previous familiar was Sha'sheru, followed by Padparadscha. He was the opposite force to Akaneiro, but soon after it came to be known how reckless and unprofessional he worked, he was deemed a disgrace and failure to the world and was eventually absorbed by Akaneiro to restore balance. Appearance Yuzai is a tall, young and handsome man with mixed features of harpy and elf heritage. He has feathery, soft, snow white hair which reaches to his collarbones. Long feathers in hues of turquoise to green grow from the back of his skull, matching his pair of long, feathered, pointed ears. His golden eyes are framed by traditional make up. Two X-crossed pairs of wings grow from his back, the upper ones having a broader wing span than the lower pair. Following his harpy genes, Yuzai has additional wings sprouting from his arms, his hands coming out of the middle bow, his fingernails resembling a combination of elf nails and harpy talons. Below his back, a tail with long, vibrant patterned feathers resides. Both of his legs are of avian nature, whereas the general shape remains mainly elven - he walks on the base of his toes rather than the full sole. Sharp talons grow from his toes. The thighs are covered in feathers from the knees up, reaching upwards his crotch area. Yuzai's hair and feathers will occasionally shimmer with iridescence from the aether coating his body. His hair, as well as his feathers, have the ability to glow in the dark, due to aether radiation. Personality Yuzai is void of emotion and empathy due to an undiscovered upbringing in lands outside of native Almaria. His sense of morality is clouded beyond repair, which makes his decisions impulsive and unpredictable. Neither "good" nor "evil" exist to him. Even if he may experience concepts similar of love and sadness, he is incapable of expressing them properly; He has never shed tears that were his own. Due to the constant orders from authorities and Aetherbed services through his life, Yuzai has a tendency to rebel as a coping mechanism, often doing the exact opposite of what he is told, thinking it will make the decision his own. Abilities [ Judgement ] Cancels out every magic spell or curse by touch (excludes some lethal curses, such as Xicshagoni's Stone Gaze and Akaneiro's Despair) and reverts aether back to its default stage by reverting the flow of time. Additionally grants the ability to see the aether aura of living beings. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Speed. He is incredibly fast in combat, on ground as well as in the air. �� Has to depend entirely on physical abilities due to having no magic abilities but to nullify others'. �� Impulsive. Grey morals. No empathy. It's hard to tell how he will deal with situations. �� Social interactions. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ His two extra pairs of wings are an anomaly that spread due to excessive aether radiation - his own mother only had arm wings. ★ He is fluent in various languages in order to communicate even with those unfamiliar with the common tongue during duties. ★ His moral alignment would be Lawful Neutral. ★ While he does not need food, his energy reserves do not burn out as quickly if he eats, so he typically eats his share of meals.Headcanon (13.06.18) ★ Yuzai hates brussel sprouts and peas. When he was younger he would try to hide them anywhere he could to pretend he ate them. It was not rare that a priest undid their robe and a dozen peas would roll out of their hood. In every jar there is would be a sprout. ★ Yuzai has never had some of the most mundane dishes, but has eaten delicacies like dragon and kelpie. The concept of most average people food, for example canned soup, fascinates him. References }} Category:Outdated